Now You See Me
"Now You See Me" is the ninth episode of Unnatural History. When a senator's son, Matt disappears as part of a magic show by Henry . The F.B.I. come which make make this a national crisis so Henry has to find Matt. 'Summary' Henry is introduced on stage as "Griffin The Great" to attempt to re-create a famous trick from the famous magician, Houdini. Jasper and Maggie act as his assistants. Henry has Matt get into a locked box. Henry covers the box, opens it and Matt is gone, all is going well. Henry then says that he is doing a trick Houdini made famous years ago and preformed hundreds of times successfully. When he opens the box back up, Matt is gone. The crowd laughs at him. Henry attempts to do it again. Matt is still gone. The gang can't figure out what happened. Henry finds a silver dollar coin sitting in the box. Looking above into the balcony he sees a man with a big hat look at him and walk away. The police and Agent Fitzgerald come to check out the scene. Henry and the crew walks her though walk exactly he did and the secret behind the trick. He reveled the hidden spot inside the box where Matt was supposed to go, just big enough for him to fit then re-appear on command. Matt's mom receives and video message on her cell phone from Matt stating he was trapped and didn't know who took him or where he was at. Henry see's the magician named Lance start running. They catch him and interview him on what happened. Lance didn't get along with Matt so everybody suspected that he had something to do with Matt's disappearance. Jasper questions a tattoo on his wrist. Lance replies, "None of your business, what's on yours?" Looking down he had magically handcuffed Jasper and Maggie together. Back at school the next day, they find out from the investigator that Lance has also gone missing. When doing some research on what may have happened, Jasper discovers a castle inside a book. They decide to go find this castle. Henry attempts to ring the doorbell and gets shocked when doing so, about to knock on the door; the door opens mysteriously on its own. Henry, Jasper, and Maggie enter the castle and look around. "Hello, Hello" the gang says over and over as they search. They enter a room and while walking in, the doors shut and a brick wall blocks them in the room. The lights flash. A weige board begins moving and spells out the name "Jasper". Jasper freaks out. Determining that the person wants them to talk to them, the gang sits down and asks a question about the Crimson Ring. The board spells out "die". The lights flash and wind picks up. Henry goes over to a wall and takes away a blanket. A mirror appears and a devilish looking version of Henry is in the mirror. The creature takes control of Henry and says "Die Henry, die". Henry falls down and stops breathing. Jasper and Maggie attempt to bring him back to life. The magician, Mr. EW appears out the mirror and says it was a mistake and didn't mean to kill him. Henry comes make to life revealing he faked it using a skill he had learned before. Mr. EW says he just wanted to scare them away, and didn't want to hurt anybody. He tells them more about Houdini and the Crimson Ring. He said they "Never forget, and never forgive." EW gave Henry a key and said even Houdini had to have a backup plan. Back at Jasper's house, Lance re-appears running from a group of people. The camera shows shadows outside the windows. We also learn that Bryan is on vacation at his futurity reunion. The power goes out; a group of costumed and masked individuals break a window and begins fighting the crew. Henry manages to fight off all of them on his own, but they take Lance with them. The Agent Fitzgerald and the police show up and begin looking at the scene. Henry thinks it's the Crimson Ring. The investigator is against that idea and believe it's Lance pulling off a huge magic trick. When going to the stage, Henry falls though a trap door. Jasper and Maggie come out from behind the curtain, not knowing he fell, they look for him. Henry finds himself underground. He can hear Jasper and Maggie yelling for him. Maggie barley escapes falling herself. Henry looks around with a flashlight underground. When walking he gets hit from behind. Jasper and Maggie go down and investigate. They find Matt and Lance tied in a stone room. They say they don't know who took them, but suspect it was the Crimson Ring. Henry discovers it was Agent Fitzgerald who took them; she tied Henry up and took him to a metal cage, hanging them there as it drops. Jasper and Maggie hear him and when they find him she appears and Jasper throws a smoke bomb in her face. Henry tells them to go away. Henry had the key from EW in his mouth. She looks for Jasper and Maggie around a big pile boxes. Using the key, Henry escapes and fights her, using magic, Henry handcuffs her and turns her gun into a deck of cards. After they are all arrested, Henry, Jasper, Maggie, Matt, and his mom are in the museum. Henry finds EW and gives him his key back. EW wants Henry to become a magician with him. Henry turns him down. It is revealed that EW was possibly the real Houdini; his initials were E.W. 'Gallery' images.jpgmmm.jpg|Jasper and Maggie untying Matt and Lance. images.jpg444.jpg|Jasper and Maggie. images.jpggg.jpg|Matt and Lance. images.jpgbgg.jpg|The haunted house. images.jpg111.jpg|Henry, Jasper and, Agent Fitzgerald. images.jpgggg.jpg|Henry preforming. images.jpgsgg.jpg|Henry. 'Characters' *Henry Griffin (Kevin G. Schmidt) *Jasper Bartlett (Jordan Gavaris ) *Maggie Winnock (Italia Ricci ) Guest Stars *Mr. E.W. (Jonathan Goad) *Senator Palmer (Maria Ricossa) *Matt Palmer (Will Bowes) *Lance Bellini (Kyle Mac) *Agent Fitzgerald (Jeananne Gossen) *Michael O'Malley (Robbie Amell) 'Music' Music making an appearance in this episode: *"Magic (Oh Oh Oh)" - MoZella 'Fact Check' *How did Houdini get his name? Answer: Ehrich Weiss chose the stage name "Harry Houdini" in honor of his idol, French magician Jean Eugene Robert-Houdin. *FACT: The great Houdini died on Halloween 1926. *What was Houdini's Most Dangerous Escape? Answer: The Chinese Water Torture Cell was one of Houdini's most famous escapes. He was suspended upside down in a tank of water with his feet locked in stocks. *FACT: Houdini almost dies while performing a "Buried Alive" stunt in 1917. *Can People Really Go Into Cold Sleep? Answer: Through deep concentration and meditation people are able to control their heart rate and body temperature. 'Trivia' *This is the first episode in which Bryan Bartlett (Martin Donovan) does not appear in it. *Although this is the ninth episode to air, it was the eighth episode made. Category:Episodes